The Story that never came to an End
by ClosetWriter514
Summary: I wrote this myself please read i might send this to the theater in my school...please offer help too thanks


The story that never came to an end

Marley: What do you think about before you die? Family, friends, love? That's not what came to mind when I… ya know bit the dust. I was a musician a lost soul my grandmother always said. I never met my parents my father was a failed musician who made it big the month after I was born, he never looked backed. Now my mother She was a waitress she worked a double shift one night and never came home. My grams always told me that she found her way to heaven too early, Kind of like me.

(Flashback of funeral)

Pastor: Today we say goodbye to a young soul, Marley Wilson. I knew Marley since she was a little girl, she was always so full of life always wanted to learn new things. She wanted to do so much when she reached of age. If anyone would like to say something please stand up.

(End of Flashback)

Marley: I never really wanted a funeral I actually wanted to just be left alone so if I ever wanted to come to my body I could. My grams told me to stop being foolish, she said that a lot.

Marley: when I was eight I met my father or rather I saw him through the small T.V. we had in our living room. Just watching him I felt instantly connected to him, his music was so pure so true. That's the day I begged my mom for a guitar.

(Flashback)

Rina(Marley's mom): Marley could you please come here ?

Marley: yeah mommy (brightest smile ever)

Rina: do you see that man with the guitar?

Marley: yea mommy

Rina: well that's your father

Marley: my father?

Rina: yes Mar your father

Marley: well why is he there mommy? Were here!

Rina: well after you were born a lot of people wanted to see your daddy on TV so now he is

Marley: oh (listening to the music)

Rina: Marley?

Marley: shh mommy I'm listening to my daddy. I want one!

Rina: (looks around nervous) want what honey?

Marley: a guitar

Rina: (sighs) we'll see baby, okay

Marley: okay

(End of flashback)

Marley: I fell in love with music it was so peaceful, so painful, and so happy. I loved the sounds, the tones, the voices. I played any instrumental I could get my hands on, we couldn't afford lessons so mostly I played by ear. At the age of 10 I told my grams I wanted to be a musician like my dad she said it was a waste of time and that I should pick a real career.

(Flashback)

Marley: when my dad heard my mom went missing he came back, he got to know me. He taught me to play some of his songs. He told me he named me Marley after Bob Marley because he inspired all throughout his life and thought it was the least he could do.

Liam( Marley's Father): you know Mar you could come back to L.A. with me

Marley: Really? You mean it

Liam: yeah, why not? You are my daughter aren't you? (Smiles brightly)

Grans: absolutely not

Marley: Grans why not?

Liam: Sue she's mine I should be the one to take care of her

Grans: and what about the last 10 years?

Liam: I admit I made a mistake but I'm trying to do right, by her and by Rina

( End of flashback)

Marley: he left without me, I saw him on and off for about 6 months then I got phone calls then letters then nothing. He did send me a copy of a song he said he wrote just for me.

_Backseat of your family station wagon Listenin' to mom 100 years of solitude and only 12 years old_  
><em>God make up your mind God make up your mind Do you wanna play fair<br>Or should I take what's mine? Like everyone else _

Marley: my grandmother didn't like the song and told me to never listen to it in her house. But how could I not it was my father therefore it was me. In my lifetime I never had a lot of friends I mean sure I did talk to a lot of people but they were….school friends not friends I would let inside my head except one girl, Lacey Hitchcock. She was my other half I loved her like a sister.

(Flashback)

Lacey: Marley, I think Chris Mathers likes you

Marley: so

Lacey: so he's the most popular guy in school

Marley: oh so

Lacey: He's always the hottest

Marley: looks don't matter because in the next thirty years he's hottestness is going to hit rock bottom (wicked smile)

Lacey: (laughs) so why not enjoy while you can?

Marley: how about you can, then you can tell me all about it

Lacey: sounds good to me, hey guess what?

Marley: what?

Lacey: your dad's band is coming here for a concert

Marley: Really? Wonder why he didn't tell me

Lacey: he was probably busy

Marley: yeah like the last three years of my life

Lacey: so is that a no to go see him

Marley: I don't know, you know my grandma wouldn't even say yes

Lacey: so stay at my house my dad won't even know were gone

_Marley: Lacey always had a strange dad my grans always said. It wasn't till after Lacey went to college that people found out that he was more than friendly to his daughter. _

Marley: okay I'll ask

(End of flashback)

Before I went to sleep I always listened to the song my father wrote for me I didn't feel safe without it

_Mama's callin' out look at the grand canyon Camilla couldn't care less Gazin' to the home  
>your stomach feels the emptiness God make up your mind God make up your mind Do you wanna play fair Or should I take what's mine? Like everyone else From New York to New Orleans<br>played alphabet Kansas to Boise won a battleship memorize the capitals crossword puzzles  
>drew a picture of a cat layin' dead in the street Daydream about Maria back in California<em>


End file.
